Sweet Destiny
by dizzyspells
Summary: UPDATE Jan 4" Ginny saw Hermione with Harry kissing, and now she needs to beat Hermione so she needs to runaway. Look forward to Ginny in America, a Masquerade Ball, and unexpected pairings
1. the Kiss and the Dream

**Disclaimer:** I no-no own Harry Potter.  
**Author's Note:** This is my first Ginny fanfic *wink`wink* AND its Romance, Action, Adventure, Drama. Oh and I refuse to believe the 5th Book death. 

**_Sweet Destiny_**

Walking to the Gryffindor common room at night was scary. Prefects like Hermione Granger lingered around there trying to study for her Potion's test in 2 days. Catching Hermione when she's stressed isn't a very good idea. Ginny whispered, "Phoenix Feathers," at the Fat Lady, and tiptoed in when she glanced at a shadow of a bushy-haired prefect and a boy snogging. Ginny clasped her hands to her mouth so she wouldn't gasp. It was odd to think of Hermione snogging. 'I wonder who with!' Nosy Ginny decided to look and move from the wall so she could see. 

When Ginny saw who Hermione was with, tears came running down her cheeks. Hermione betrayed her. Ginny saw Hermione scoot Harry out of the room and into his dormitory. As Hermione started to study again, she was a bit dazed. Ginny was furious because she had a crush on Harry for 6 years and tried to date but was too in love. Ginny started running to her dorm and Hermione didn't even notice. 

**Ginny's Dream - Ginny is in a rat's position and hears sobbing.**

_"Hermione! Ginny ran away. She left a note! It said th-that she saw us kissing. But I love her Hermione. I'm sorry, but you love Ron t--" "Harry, last night didn't mean anything. We were both heart broken, but now its spread. You have to find her!" Luna comes running to the Gryffindor table and tells the Harry and Hermione, "Ginny sent me an owl and told me that she'd have to be a better witch than Hermione to be Harry's. She's going on a journey to America for adventure. She won't return until she proved herself to be strong. I'm sorry Harry I tried to talk to her and stop her, but she apparated!" "You can't apparate in Hogwarts!" "But she did!!" _

* * * * 

Ginny woke up very sweaty. She had an idea, an idea originating in her dream. If Harry did love Hermione, Ginny would need to win him over. Right now Ginny didn't care if it hurt anyone. Hermione, Harry, Ron, her mum, dad, anyone! All she wanted to do was have Harry wishing she was his. _'A love potion? No those get messy. I guess running away would be perfect. Now all I have to do is to verify that it is true. If it is, I'll run away when I'm ready. I'll need my stuff and snag some things. To make it more dramatic, hahaha, I'll leave notes and a clue. Oh and of course, decide where to go.'_

After about an hour, Ginny's roommates woke up and ran to the Great Hall to hear the announcements for Halloween. A rumour has been floating around that there will be a Halloween dance where everyone is to where costumes to the party. Everyday the girls would get there early. Today would be exactly 2 weeks until Halloween so the students expect it to be announced by today at least. Hermione was already sitting at the table studying as Ginny, Ron, and Harry walked down the stairs followed by Ginny's roommates. They were quite chatty to Harry and Ron, both were tired and not in good moods, snapping at people. That is until Harry saw Hermione, he put on a very real but dreamy smile that made Ginny's heart pound hard. _'He can't be serious! Hermione loves Ron not him! Dude this better just be a tired smile not a `in love` smile! grr' _

"Hey Harry. Hey Ron. Hey Gin." Hermione said with a yawn.  
"Mourning 'Mione." 

Harry started speaking gibberish. Ginny just laughed. She was obviously in a good mood seeing Hermione's eyes lit up when Ron gave her a kiss. She playfully hit him away and Harry's eyes turned a bit dangerous and teared up a little as he tried to fight it. Ginny saw and her eyes turned just as bad. Luna started walking toward them, noticing that Ginny's face was flushed. she decided to sit on Hermione's side. As Luna started talking excitedly, Dumbledore interrupted her. 

"As most of you have already heard, we are having a Halloween Masquerade Ball. there will be no need for buying new dress robes, for such an occasion, we will celebrate _American_ style! Come in costume! There will be skits that you may make for there will be a contest! If you need costume suggestions, see your house head. Other contests will have prizes. You may want to bring dance partners. That is all." 

After this announcement, everyone started getting excited and quite a few boys looked at Miss Hermione Granger. 

* * * * 

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will be mostly about finding partners and Ginny is basically spying. So It will be a bit lame but soon the overly done masquerade is coming and the MAIN plot is already being planned, SO excitement is coming! Please review! 


	2. Hermione's Date

**Disclaimer:** I no-no own Harry Potter.  
**Author's Note:** This is my first Ginny fanfic *wink`wink* AND its Romance, Action, Adventure, Drama. Oh and I refuse to believe the 5th Book death. 

**_Sweet Destiny_**

****Remember****  
After this announcement, everyone started getting excited and quite a few boys looked at Miss Hermione Granger. 

* * * * 

_That Hermione! Look everyone is looking at her! GRR !! Harry already knows that she's taken! Hermione will go with Ron no matter what! Whats wrong with everyone? Harry and Ron is enough for her, Look Neville is looking at her. So is Justin! Oh my GOD!!_

"Hermione! Malfoy is checking you out!! Oh my God! He's gonna ask you to the ball! And look Pansy is trying to flirt with him but he seems to be staring at you! Look at the that! He's looking soo dreamy when just about every other girl in the school is in love with him cause he is 'hott'. He wants you" 

Luna and Ginny kept teasing Hermione all day. It seems like everyone else that wanted to be with Hermione had no chance because right now, Hermione already had to choose between three boys. Ron, Harry, and Malfoy. It should have been more obvious that Hermione wanted Ron, but she seemed confused. Maybe she noticed Harry is getting jealous, but she shouldn't let a boy who is crushing on her take the love from Ron. Ginny was in a good mood despite Harry being totally wack. Hermione started pouting playfully trying to hide her confusion. She did a really great job doing it, but Harry couldn't help but show his disappointment. 

Harry was alone in his feelings. If ever he tried to talk to Ron about Hermione, Ron would flip. Ginny would be way too hurt, and Luna just made him even more guilty. Neville and Seamus and Dean all were just a bit preoccupied to notice Harry and his problems. Really, all he wanted to do was ask her. If not her, he could take Ginny. All around him people were talking about the ball. Costumes. Dates. Skits. And asking. 

At lunch, Malfoy started heading toward the Gryffindor table with his sweetest look on and making sure he was totally hott. Almost everyone was watching what he was about to do. Everyone but Hermione noticed for she was deep in her thoughts thinking about who she should pick to go with. Malfoy made space between Hermione and Ron to sit in. 

"Hey Hermione! How are you?"  
_'Did he just call Hermione, Hermione? He always refers to her as Granger or mudblood...' _  
"I was fine before you got here Malfoy! What do you want?"  
"Who are you going to the Ball with?"  
"What the hell? No one yet."  
"Brilliant! We're going to dress as characters from a muggle video game! You of course would know all about what those are! We will dress as Yuna and Tidus from Final Fantasy Ten. (A/N: I'll put up some fan art for the ball later so you can see the costumes)" 

Hermione was speechless. Maybe because Draco just planned their dance and Ron's jaw dropped. She really didn't refuse, now it was basically permanent. Draco walked away saying she'll have to fit the costume later. Everyone sort of freaked. 

"Hermione, why are you going with him?"  
"Oh my God Hermione! you're soo lucky!"  
"He really wanted you!"  
"I bet he would've fought for you too!!" 

Soon Ginny got annoyed at hearing all these comments on Hermione and Draco going together that she decided to visit the library. Ginny passed by the common room and grabbed her journal. Walking dow the stairs, Ginny passed Harry also heading to the library. He was clearly heartbroken, as Ginny was too. But she also still had her soft spot for him that made her want to give him a hug. Harry somehow didn't notice two big brown eyes watching him pout over Hermione. Harry certainly didn't have feeling for Ginny, but he would still take her to the ball if she allowed it. 

As they walked inside, Ginny sat at a table in the far corner while Harry sat at the table closest to the 'dream analogy' section. The innocent brown eyes stayed on Harry. Harry loved her. Now she walked in. Hermione tried to keep it secret when she tried to explain to Harry what happened. 

"Harry i was basically forced to go with him! I didn't answer. Even if I did, he would **not** take no for an answer."  
"What about me? What about Ron! Who do you think we will go with?"  


Ginny listened to those words. _What about me?_ Ginny thought ' What about me!' _Who do you think we will go with?_ 'I'm here!' 

Reality streaked through her kute head. _' Harry didn't think of going with me. He must really love her then. Hermione doesn't love him though! Can she? ' _She listened more. 

"What about Ginny?"  
_' Oh great! Now I have to hear why he doesn't love me. ' _  
"I can take her. I did love her once, but she's taken! She's with Dean!"  
At that comment Ginny started to giggle.  
"Oh my God Harry! I can't believe your so thick! Ginny just said that to make Ron go crazey! I'm sure she'd lu--" 

Just then Ginny didn't want to hear what Hermione was about to say. If Harry was going to have to be convinced to ask her, she didn't want to go with him. Ginny decided to go visit Ron and see how he was doing. She started toward the door when Draco Malfoy started going in. For some odd reason they both just froze, staring at each other. Draco had a slightly worried look on. After a while Ginny decided to just leave. But she heard Malfoy talking to Hermione and Harry. Something about sensing danger in someone. Harry and Hermione both gasped. Draco shushed them and made them promise not to tell anyone. _I suppose it has somthing to do with Ron. He is really mad about the whole Masquerade ball thing. Maybe he got in trouble or something. Hmmm.._

Ginny just couldn't get it out of her head. There was a feeling inside of her that meant it was important. After 20 minutes of trying to concentrate on anything else and failed, she tried to find Ron. _If something happened, he'd be in the hopital wing or an office._ Ginny started toward those places. After 20 more minutes of searching, she gave up and went to the common room. 

In front of the fire, Ron was sulking and whinning about being faster. Ginny was sure that the words, _"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"_

"Viktor went with her the first time, and now its Malfoy! Has the world suddenly gone crazy!"  
"Ron, Hermione didn't even want to go with Malfoy, she was in shock!"  
"Well still..." 

Ron started mumbling again and Harry, Hermione and Draco entered the common room. 

  


* * * * 

  
**Author's Note**: Is Draco even allowed in the Gryffindor common room? I'm not sure, but I guess he is. Anyways, It was a bit dull wasn't it? The ball won't be the next chapter yet. Are ya wondering about the prediction thing? NO Draco is not a seer. So everyone find a date before the ball hehehe. 

I'll try to finish the next chapter tomarrow but I'm a real slacker so probably in 3 days. 


	3. Costumes and Hearts

**Disclaimer:** I no-no own Harry Potter.  
**Author's Note: Sorry It took so long to update. I've been having a it-takes-a-week-to-write-a-chapter block. I'm going to write chapter two right when I finish. 7 extra hours and yah! It might be posted after I get 5 reviews! I only got 2 for ch 2 so I didn't want to write this.**

**_Sweet Destiny_**

****Remember****  
Ron started mumbling again and Harry, Hermione and Draco entered the common room. 

* * * * 

Ron turned to see who came in. When he saw the boy that stole his girl away he started to turn a deep shade of red. Quickly he started cursing at everyone. Hermione, trying to explain, dragged him into the boys common room and whispered something to him. Ginny looked curiously up at Draco, whose eyes looked deep and warm, not the usual cold gray eyes. When he noticed she was staring, he smiled weakly and sat down. She offered him a game of wizard's chess, for she was really bored. Waiting for Ron and Hermione, Harry decided to see whats up with them. Half expecting to walk in on them making out, the room was instead filled with heat. The tension in the air was directed at Harry from Ron 

Hermione quickly sensed danger, so took Harry's hand and brought him to the girls dorm. Harry put on a senseless smile and was noticing every detail, Hermione's delicate hands, the scent that passed as they ran, and the flow of her robes. Unfortunately he couldn't enjoy it as much with the thought that something was wrong. 

As they got into the room, Hermione plopped onto the bed and explained why Ron was mad. 

"He blames you for Draco's prediction."  
"But why? How can I have to do with this?"  
"Because you broke her heart."  
"No she was seeing someone. Its not like I would run away because you're seeing Ron and Going with Draco!" 

Harry didn't mean to let that out. Hermione didn't know until now that Harry really did love her, so she just kept quiet. After ages, she spoke softly. 

"Harry, I'm sorry. I just---"  
"Nevermind that. You better get your costume fitted. I don't think you'll have much time tonight or tomarrow. And class is in an hour."  
"You're right. I'll see you later." 

She jumped off the bed giving Harry a pat on the head to be annoying, and left. Ginny was whooping Draco at chess. When they finished their game, Hermione and Draco walked to the Slytherin common room to fit her costume. This thought really made Ron and Harry more uneasy. They didn't want him doing or seeing anything. Just the thought of Draco helping Hermione in her dress was a bit...ew. 

Thinking of Hermione and Draco's costume made Harry and Ron think of their own. They also needed dates. Harry decided he should ask Ginny right now. So he started walking toward her. Ginny waved back and continued to repair her chess set. Groups of Ginny's roommates entered quite noisy which took Harry aback. They went up to Ginny and started telling her some gossip. 

"I heard Luna Lovegood is going with Neville !!"  
"Lavendar is going to dress as Cinderella, but I'm not sure who with."  
"Probably Seamus again. I heard Colin took a picture of them in a broom closet."  
"Ew Lavendar isn't that type of girl!"  
"Anthony Goldstein is going to ask you." 

Harry froze and Ginny blurted, "What! He's like the hottest guy at school. Why is he gonna ask me?" Ginny didn't wait for an answer. "Oh my GOD!! That one Ravenclaw prefect right. OooOoooO I'd better go" Ginny eyed Harry just to make sure he heard, and quickly turned away. She took Lynn's arm and said, "I'm going single." And disappeared from the common room. 

Confused, Harry decided that he should just ask someone else. He didn't hear what Ginny said to Lynn, but he understood that she wouldn't go with him. He was walking around the lake when he saw a rock and kicked it. Under the sand, a glint of silver sparkled. He got on the floor and picked it up and swept off the dirt. It had an emerald as green as Harry's eyes shaped as a heart. Harry turned the jewel over and saw the name Lily Evans imprinted in cursive. Surprised, Harry pocketed it and returned to the common room in a trance. 

When Harry entered the room, he saw Ron talking to a girl from Ginny's year. She seemed really exctied, probably about going to the ball with Ron. The ball was tomarrow and Harry really needed a costume soon. He ran up to the common room and found some old clothes that he didn't really wear. He picked up his wand and started cutting the cloth. 

Not knowing what to do with the costume anymore, he tried it on to make sure it fit. It was brown with his robe (cloak thing) over. He pulled out his wand, and made a green laser come out. Years ago, Harry saw a muggle film in a different universe far far away. He fell in love with the movie until he found out he was a wizard. He copied the outfit of the jedi and made a useless laser. 

The door slammed, and Ron walked in. 

"What is that Harry? Its brilliant!"  
"Thanks Ron! I'm a Jedi."  
"You're a what?" ROn asked with great interest.  
"I'm from an old muggle film. That you can watch from a t.v." 

For a while Harry tried to explain everything that had to do with Star Wars until finally Harry gave up and changed the subject. 

"What are you wearing Ron?"  
"I'm going to be a House Elf. Dobby knitted me a costume" Ron shrugged at the look on Harry's smiling but mad jealous face, which he changed immidiately.  
"You made a House-Elf do your work? Hermione's not gonna be happy." 

That was a wrong move. With the mean look that Ron shot at Harry, it was obvious that Ron did not want to be reminded that such a girl existed without him. 

  


* * * * 

  
**Author's Note**: I'm sorry its so short. I just had to update. I was planning on making it longer, but you'd have to wait more. Surry about that. 


	4. Taryn and Her Advice

**Disclaimer:** I want to own Viktor Krum...But I don't even own a Chocolate Frog :[  
**Author's Note:** Yah no note. I'm embarrassed to write after like 10 million days haha. 

**_Sweet Destiny_**

****Remember****  
That was a wrong move. With the mean look that Ron shot at Harry, it was obvious that Ron did not want to be reminded that such a girl existed without him. 

* * * * 

Harry decided that the best thing to do in this situation was to just leave. Harry was too confused with his feelings to understand what Hermione was going through in her thoughts and how Ginny felt. The only possible solution to not hurt either was to go alone. Perhaps it would end up one of them getting upset and needing him. The chances for that were slim, but he didn't know who else to ask. 

Harry began walking around and around the 7th floor until he entered the Room of Requirement. Inside he saw a girl with shiny black hair sitting with her back to the door, looking through the window. It looked like she was crying. It was odd to Harry that he was just thinking of the 2 most important girls in his life, and he thought he hurt both of them, but neither of them showed it with tears. This girl didn't notice Harry come in. She looked so peaceful, but hurt. Walking toward her, he soothingly asked 

"Are you alright?" 

The girl flinched and gasped, then she brushed her hair out of her face and wiped her tears away. 

"Oh, this? Y-ya. Of course. I'm f-fine." 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" 

She turned to see who it was and jumped. 

"H-Harry Potter!! Hehe..it's you!! Oh my God." 

"Oh...you know me?" 

"Well I think your story is facinating. Ever since I was 3 I knew wanted to meet you. But this is the first time I've actually talked to you! Maybe because I'm a 4th year and your a 6th. I've seen you at the Tri-Wiz Tourny and I've talked about you with my friends. Not gossip or bad things of course!" 

"Oh..um, thank you. So, what's your name?" 

"Oh. My name is Taryn." 

She smiled and tilted her head to the side. She was pretty. Not like Cho who was the typical asian girl. No Taryn was pretty and different. No one would ever see the world through her eyes. Her world was magical. Something beyond what Hogwarts, Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade could bring. It seemed lke she was the kind of girl, who always smiled and always tried to help and reassure people when they are troubled. Her face was light but her skin was a tannish color. She was petite and short. Her hair was silky smooth and thick. She didn't wear makeup gunk on her face and her eyebrows were naturally shaped nicely. And her voice sounded real and sweet. 

"Hello Taryn. :] So tell me, what's up. Its 2 days until the Masqurade." 

"Actually, it's about the Masqurade. I'm torn in 2." 

"Oh, you've been charming boys and can't decide who to pick? :]" 

"No! I didn't charm either hehe. Anyway, I've saved my first kiss for a guy who I feel like is my best friend but he doesn't know that. I've been in love with him for like 6 years and he knows I think. Now I gave up on him and have a huge crush on Daryl who I met this year and he has so many of the same interests as me. For a while I didn't even notice him, but he was all like 'I saw you at the library last night', and I didn't even know his name. And that was in like the 1st week of school. He's not the type of guy you would expect to like me, a girl who doesn't show any sign of sexiness, all just kute and happy, whereas he is uber hott. But now, Cristian, the boy I've loved since forever is aw, 'Can you help me with my potions', making excuses to spend time with me. When he's in 6th year and I'm not even advanced enough. Daryl is in 5th year by the way." 

"Oh. Wow, they seem like 2 lucky boys. You've saved your first kiss because he was special. I wish I'd have done that...And Daryl must be kewl..." 

"Oh, I'm making things seem specialer than it is. But I guess it's just how I see things. They both are special to me. But they both asked me to the ball. I can't believe it?" 

"I can. You're a wonderful person. I can see why they both would like you. See. You're pretty, smart, sweet, and helpful. I can imagine you in any house and making friends in all. You have the special touch that makes you connect with everyone." 

This made Taryn blush. 

"What makes you think that Harry? You just met me like today. You seem that way though--" 

"Oh I'm really not." 

"Well, it's nice to hear those things and think that someone in the world can see things like that." 

"You are like that. I can feel it. You do have that special touch. You connected with me and helped me realize my own situation without even trying. We're in the same type of pit. Except mine's almost the opposite." 

"Oh what's your pit about?" 

"I think I'm in love with Hermione, but I also have Ginny, who I love also. I'm not sure how I love either of them, as a sister or a girl." 

"Oh I see. Ginny is really nice. ^__^ Anyways, go on." 

"Hermione is with my bestfriend, Ron, but is going to the Masquerade with Malfoy. One night Hermione was feeling down, so I kissed her. And I'm not sure if I meant to. But it felt right to me. But she doesn't feel that way about me. And Ginny and I have been having problems that I'm not sure about. We're not going to the ball together. And I think she's noticed something going on between me and Hermione. I don't see how, but we've been distant." 

"I don't exactly know what to say. It seems like you love both of them, but you don't have either. But what I think is that Ginny loves you, whether she shows it or not, there's always been a connection between you two. We talked about you guys a few times. I think that deep down, she's just running away waiting for you to catch her. That's what I did for Cris, but Daryl caught me first. ^__^ Except I didn't run, I slipped. =P" 

Harry closed his eyes and meditated for a while. Taryn really helped him see from other angles of his problem. Deep down inside of him, he loved them all, but the girl he really wanted, fell and now he needs to dive in and bring her ashore. This girl had been drowning for a while and his eyes just slid past it. While bubbles formed from her air, he chased the girl who didn't shred the tear. 

"Listen I have to go. You've been great! Thanks alot! I need to catch my girl before the Masqurade!!" 

"Luck! Talk to ya later then! Thankies!" 

Harry left the room with a last wave and a smile. Taryn said to herself, "I just realized who I love most too." 

  


* * * * 

  
**Author's Note**: *sigh* This chapter sounds good only to me. BTW Taryn is BASICALLY me and Cris and Daryl are real people. ^___^ Love to both! Oh and You'll see who Harry loves later on. ;] Next chapter then Ball. This story is moving kind of slow. It's gonna end up being like a million chappies *sigh* Longer chapters from now on I guess! REVIEW!! 


End file.
